The Flight of an Assassin
by MrJazzHandz
Summary: Ezio takes to the sky on Leonardo's flying Machine in an atempt to save the Doge of Venice. Will he save him of will the Templer Grimaldi kill the Doge...


Finaly finished this woop go me =D. i got the idea for this story from a quote by the great Leonardo da Vinci him self -

_For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return. by Leonardo da Vinci_

it is a mission in the game that you play but the quote inspired me to write up this part of the game. i even used the quote in the story as it made me think it would be something Leonardo woud say to Ezio at this part of the game. can you spot it? ;P lol anyway hope you all enjoy it and please review because i know i can improve on this but i cant without your help!

Thank You all now enjoy...  


* * *

The Flight of an Assassin.

To feel freedom, to not be tied by law and rules, was one of the few things that Ezio lived for. However to feel the freedom of flight was something that every man dreams about. There was only a limited amount of time left before _Carlo Grimaldi _planned to assassinate the Doge and Ezio was running out of options.

"We have little time left my friend," said Antonio pacing around St Mark's Square. "And even if we had more, there is still no way through the gate, just look at how heavily guarded it is," he shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It is just impossible!" As Antonio let his anger flare out he kicked a stone into a group of feeding pigeons, causing them to scatter and take to the air. Antonio noticed this and complained "Look at them! How easy it is for them to get into any building! All they have to do is fly over the walls!" This statement had Ezio immediately grinning. "What do you think you are smiling about, _bastardo_! Are you suddenly going to sprout wings like the damned birds!" said Antonio, catching Ezio's smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe, but first we need to visit an old friend of mine." Ezio said his smirk growing wider as he made his way out of the Square with Antonio on his heals.

They reached the door of the well-known artist's workshop just as the sun was about to set, casting a brilliant colouration of reds and golds over the scene. With a familiar double knock on the door, Ezio let himself in. He found the painter huddled over what appeared to be sketches of the anatomy of a bird's wing and body. The artist's workshop was not that different from the one he had in _Firenze_, the only difference was that, it was maybe messier (if possible) and had the huge flying machine hanging from the ceiling. Turning round to see who had entered the artist threw up his hands in welcome and excitement. "Ezio! It is so good to see you well, it has been to long my friend!" Walking over to his old friend Ezio embraced the painter in a warm hug; he had been his closest friend for many years now.

"Leonardo, it is good to see you too my friend, are you well?" he said clapping his friend on the shoulder and making his way further inside the workshop.

"Yes, yes very well, just I have not had a lot of time for my own personal work. I have, shall we say, been buried in my commissions almost literally." Leonardo explained with a laugh, as he gathered three glasses and some wine. "I see you brought a friend today Ezio."

"Ah yes where are my manners Leonardo, this is Antonio de Magianis, Antonio this is Leonardo da Vinci, my closest friend." Ezio said motioning Antonio over.

"A pleasure to meet you _Signore_ da Vinci, I have heard great things about you, one of the finest painters in all of _Italia_." said Antonio stretching out his hand to shake Leonardo's.

"The pleasure is all mine." Leonardo said with a smile shaking the thief's hand. "So Ezio what brings you to me? As I know not all of your visits are social ones and defiantly not when you bring company." Leonardo asked handing out the glasses of wine to the thief and the Assassin. Ezio was meanwhile staring intently at the huge bat-like contraption suspended from the artist ceiling.

"Leo – does this machine of your actually work?" asked Ezio, his eyes never leaving the device.

"You mean does it fly?"

"Yes,"

Swirling the wine in his glass before taking a sip, Leonardo thought about his answer. "Well, it isn't exactly finished, but I think that give or take, it will work, yes. Only God knows how long I have spent trying to make it work, this idea just won't let me go you see."

"Leo can I try it?"

As soon as the words had left Ezio's lips Leonardo's face became suddenly covered in shock. "Of course you can't! Are you insane Ezio? It is far too dangerous, and beside I told you it wasn't finished, it still needs a lot of work…" but the look on Ezio's face told Leonardo that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Leo, I risk my life everyday with the work I do, and besides this will be the most fun I've had out of all the times I have had to risked my life." said Ezio with a devilish smirk creeping across his scarred lips.

Just before dawn the next day, as the sun painted the sky an assortment of colours from red to gold, orange to pink. Ezio stood atop the roof of the _Ca' Pexaro_ with Leonardo and the machine. "If my employer was to find us up here God help me Ezio!" said Leonardo with a shaky breath.

"Relax _amico_ no one will no we are here, it is too early and _Venezia_ sleeps below us, look there aren't even any archers out on the roof tops." replied Ezio with a glint of excitement and anticipation in his eyes, as he looked out over the slumbering city.

"Now, this is only a test flight, so please try not to break it" said Leonardo nervously.

"Are you not worried about me Leonardo or just your precious machine" Ezio said teasingly, flashing Leonardo a devilish smile that highlighted his youthfulness. Upon seeing this smile and the light in Ezio's eyes Leonardo could not help but remember how much the assassin had aged. Even though he was still in the prime of his youth, it was obvious that Ezio had aged mentally since the death of his father and brothers.

"Now," said Ezio, snapping Leonardo out of his daze, "how do I fly this _bambina_?"

"Have you ever watched a bird fly Ezio? It is not about being lighter than the air around you, but about your grace and balance! You must simply use your body to control your elevation and direction, and the wings will carry you, _Capito_?" said Leonardo seriously. "_Buona fortuna_, _amico mio_, you are about to – I hope – make history."

With those words in his mind Ezio made his way with the machine, taking a run towards the edge of the building. His breathing became harsh and his heart pounded in his chest. A mix of adrenaline and nerves swam around his body as Ezio new that if this idea should fail this may be the last leap of his life. As his feet left the top of the roof he felt completely alive! _Venezia_ sawed beneath his feet as he glided with almost the grace of a bird over the passing rooftops. However the machine started to lose altitude and it took all of Ezio's strength to guide it back to the roof of the _Pexaro_. "_Dal Dio_! It worked!" shouted Leonardo; oblivious to the world around him as he was so gathered up in the wonder of what he had just witnessed. "You wonderful man! You flew!"

"_Figlio d'un cane_!" said Ezio, breathlessly, as he came to a stop. "And so I did, but not far enough Leo, I need to go further" Ezio's eyes immediately seeking the Doge's _palazzo_. There was little time left before _Grimaldi _obtained the poison needed to strike, and this was his only hope now.

After returning the machine to Leonardo's workshop, the artist had gathered up all his blueprints of the machine and was continuously going over them. "Hmm let me see, maybe I have over looked something, or there is some way I can extend the duration of your flight, my friend."

However not long after they had arrived back Antonio came in through an open window. "Ezio it is urgent, my spies tell me that the Templers have obtained the poison and are handing it over to _Grimaldi _as we speak, there is no more time!"

Just as Ezio was about to complain to the painter to hurry up, Leonardo shouted in anguish "It is no use! _Incredibile_! I have looked over and over but I can not, for the love of God, figure out a way to extend the flight!" Crumpling up the nearest piece of paper and tossing it into the fireplace, Leonardo stared in anger, but slowly as the paper began to rise against the flames, his face washed from one of frustration to a brilliant smile. "By God I have it!" he cried drawing the thief and the Assassin's attention to the painter. They both looked at him in confusion as Leonardo then snatched the pages that weren't already burnt, out of the fire and dusted them off, all while smiling in excitement. "I advise you gentleman to never give in to your temper, it can be quite counter-productive" Leonardo said his grin growing wider.

"Then what has you smiling?" asked Antonio a bit bemused by the painter, as he was not as used to his, supposed, strange behaviour. Unlike Ezio who simple looked at the artist with humour. His friend never ceased to surprise him.

"Heat! Precisely! Why did I not think of it before! So many times I have watched eagles high up in the air, and not once do they flap their wings, yet the stay aloft. The principle is the same all we need to do now is apply it!" Leonardo explain why franticly rummaging though shelves and draws, until he found what he was looking for. Taking the map of Venice and spreading it out on a nearby table. Then taking a pencil he started drawing lines spanning from the _Palazzo Pexaro_ to the _Palazzo Ducale_, while marking key points with crosses. "Antonio, would it be possible to get your men to build large fires at each of these spots?"

"Yes I believe that is possible, but what is the purpose of all this?"

"Well, this is Ezio's flight path and the fires will act as sufficient elevation. As Ezio guides my machine over these fires, they will give lift to carry him all the way to the _Palazzo_!" said Leonardo his excitement building.

"I see, but what about the guards?" asked Ezio speaking for the first time.

"We will take care of them as we place the fires" said Antonio, a smile starting to creep upon his lips.

"And if there are any left, your feet will be free, so you could always just kick them off" suggested Leonardo.

By dusk, the fires had been built in the appropriate places and the night watchmen dealt with. Ezio made his way with Leonardo back to the top of the _Ca' Pexaro_. Ezio looked out over Venice and marvelled for a moment at her beauty, while Leonardo made a few last minute checks to the machine. The sight of the city from atop the roofs still amazed Ezio and he was about to see a view of the city that most men could only dream of. Leonardo noticed Ezio's gaze and followed it to look at the sky "You know Ezio, once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return."

"That was very profound _amico mio_" Ezio said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, well when I watched you fly for the first time, it got me thinking. You have done the one thing I could only dream of doing. Now my friend you will do it again!" his tone coated in wonder as he gazed up at the sky, then looking back at his friend he clapped him on the shoulder and said "Go with God, _amico mio_, and make history once more."

Then, just as he had done only hours ago Ezio ran towards the edge of the roof and took to the sky. Once aloft he set a clear path for the first fire, as he approached he was slowly loosing height but once over it the heat sent the machine up into the air once more. It was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever had, to fly over the city like an eagle. After passing the forth fire Ezio noticed a few stray watchmen. He knew there was no way that they wouldn't see him, so he took the advice given to him by Leonardo and when he got close enough kicked them off the roof with his feet.

As he neared the Doge's _palazzo_ his own archers took aim with fire-arrows. Ezio manages to swoop out of the way of most of them but as he was coming into land a few caught the wings and the machine caught alight. Once close enough to the roof Ezio unhooked himself from the machine and fell landing in a perfect crouch on an inner court yard roof, while the machine carried on past until it crashed into the river, causing a much needed diversion and taking away most of the guards attention. Ezio hastily made his way to the Doge over the rooftops, as it was only a matter of time. Spotting the Doge, draining a goblet of wine, through a window, Ezio slipped into the room exclaiming "Stop, _Altezza_! Don't drink it has been poisoned!"

Ezio realised it was too late as the thin line of _Grimaldi's_ mouth stretched into a crooked, evil grin.

"You are too late Assassin! I have killed the Doge and you shall take the blame!" his croaky little voice shouted as he backed away towards the door.

"I am truly sorry _Altezza,_ but I tried," Ezio explained helplessly, giving a slight bow but keeping his keen eye on _Grimaldi_.

"What…What is this?" the Doge stuttered as he looked at Grimaldi gripping his throat.

"I warned you, but you would not listen, and is about time you had a taste of failure Assassin" he shouted as he made a gesture of regret before rushing out of the door calling "_Assassino_! _Assassino_! He has murdered the Doge! Stop him!" as soon as Ezio saw _Grimaldi_ rush for the door he sprang, fast like lightning with deadly accuracy, grabbing the back of his collar, and dragging him back into the room. Ezio then quickly slammed the doors shut and locked them, only to hear guards bang against them moments later.

Then turning to _Grimaldi_ he said "Failure eh? Well then I had best correct my wrong" releasing his hidden blade into the flesh of _Grimaldi's_ neck. Blood flowed from the wound down across Ezio's hand and sleeve.

"You may kill me this day but it will not aid you in your path to destroy the Templers, we will be triumphant and you will fall. I shall see you in hell Assassin." chocked _Grimaldi_ on his last breath before he fell into deaths embrace.

"_Requiescat in pace_" whispered Ezio coldly before turning on his heals and jumping to the window. The guards then abruptly burst through the door shouting "_Assassino_!" Ezio merely looked at them, his cowl covering his eyes but not the smirked with his scarred lips, and he simply said "_Caio_," before jumping out the window and diving into the water below.

* * *

  
Well thats the end so far i may expand but until then hope you enjoyed =D x


End file.
